


I Can't Decide

by Mayerling



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayerling/pseuds/Mayerling
Summary: “我？我当然是来确认一下、我的同僚们是打算如何对待这位现如今变得能够分泌乳汁的总骑士长阁下。”
Kudos: 7





	I Can't Decide

**Author's Note:**

> 喜闻乐见的总长产乳，主演是我们亲爱的格里诺波勒克兰和盖里克，法组也有出场，结尾算是有点31。  
> 没带脑子写。

所有人都对泽菲兰那突如其来的变化束手无策，包括他自己。

起初只是偶尔的酸胀，直到泽菲兰在一次私下训练中因自己胸口传来的疼痛感而使不上力气、大剑险些脱手在地面划出尖锐的声响时，那悄然的变化才暴露出了问题所在，就连他本人也在揭了盔甲后才发现自己胸前并没有预想中的伤势，只有大片奶白色的液体浸湿了他的贴身甲，当奥默里克替他拉开那片湿漉漉并紧贴在他胸前的软甲时，甚至能听见细微的、液体摩擦所发出的声音。平日里少有表情变化的冰系魔法师难得显露出了一丝呆滞,法杖在他手中攥了又攥，最终还是闪出了治疗魔法的光芒，但显然不论是他还是泽菲兰，都不会相信这一异况能够因此得以治愈。好在当天在场的人寥寥无几，又都是隶属于苍穹骑士团的圣骑士，不需要过于担心。于是苍穹骑士团的总骑士长阁下只得对外宣称身体抱恙，整日呆在自己的住所，关门谢客，试图不去理会外界对此的窃窃私语。

他用一扇门将所有事物都关在了门外，只剩他自己在房间里，终日拖着那副因时常分泌出奶水而不便行动的身体。苍穹骑士的甲胄就放在衣柜，昔日的总骑士长阁下现在却只能穿着吸水性较好的棉布里衣，偶尔拿出那副甲胄也只是轻柔地、用软布细心擦拭。那把大剑就更是只剩下了观赏的作用：手臂每-一次抬高重剑都是对饱胀胸部的一种折磨,更别提在那之后渗出来的乳汁总会沾湿衣服，提醒他现在自己的身体到底是怎样的一副窘态。只有教皇本人同其他的苍穹骑士们知晓这位总骑士长身体上的异变，这时候的泽菲兰当然会希望将其他人一并拦在门外，但总骑士长的府邸上却仍时不时有访客进出：最开始是努德内，在得到了教皇允许的前提下,前来观察总骑士长现在的以太，来判定对方的变化是否属于魔法的产物。他足够认真，即使在亲自动手去触碰泽菲兰的胸口时，那张脸上所透露出的情绪也让人挑不出一丝一毫的错。

而正相反，泽菲兰就没那么好受了。被称为“贤才”的下属正如他所说的那般，带着探究魔法时的专心，手上的动作毫无其他方面的意味，甚至算得上是蛮横。他通常会选择单手掐捏住掌心下的那块软肉，并不顾及自己的力度，偶尔捏得乳汁喷溅出来,他也只是适时地缩回手，让那些液体落在地板上，再为人擦干净胸口，又继续钻研起来，反反复复。而泽菲兰就只能接受这粗鲁的对待，起初的不适逐渐消失了,只剩下些羞赧还在一一而那羞赧感在他发觉自己从对方的动作中体会到了快感后愈加强烈起来。下身的物什悄悄抬了头，等待着抚慰，却碍于努德内的研究没有结束，泽菲兰只能试着不引人注目地改变自己的坐姿，徒劳地遮掩着。努德内像是完全没有注意到一般，仍然专注于总骑士长阁下那对神奇的胸乳，乳粒已经硬挺起来,颤巍巍的，因他人的揉弄而不断地渗出奶汁，精灵的耳尖羞得发红，双手却还搭在身前，控制着不让自己的手指挪向不该去往的位置。对方捏得他胸口发痛，诡异的是那阵酸痛中还掺杂着丝丝的快感，引得他渴望更细致的抚慰。

当本日的研究结束时，泽菲兰的胸口已经红了一片，不是很明显，但努德内还是皱了皱眉，向泽菲兰表示歉意，他的视线并没有扫过泽菲兰身上其他的任何地方，在那之后便带着自己的东西毫不留恋地离开，留下泽菲兰一个人处理残留下来的问题。当然，那并不是什么难以解决的问题。泽菲兰就那么维持着刚才的坐姿，他闭上眼，手向里处伸去。他费了好些力气才勉强控制住没有在自渎的时候去碰自己的胸口，尽管潜意识已经告诉他那样做滋味会更加美妙，但他也自知如果真的做出那种行为，他将会迈入更深的、不知名的渊谷。

幸好努德内的研究并未维持过久，泽菲兰也隐约察觉得到，自己身体的变化并非是魔法的产物，但对于努德内卿的研究，他仍然致以了谢意。不出意外的，努德内没再光顾过这间被教皇命令隔绝在外的住所。泽菲兰原以为这会是他痊愈前最后的访客,却没想到几天后他的房间会变得更加“热闹”。

长时间困于家中多少磨损了这位骑士的警惕性，又或者应该归咎于这幅身体。泽菲兰在双臂被人扣紧后才迟迟开始挣扎起来，来人在那之前先用黑色的带子遮住了他的视线，但他仍然能从近在咫尺的呼吸声中听出来对方的身份……实际上他们的身份在守卫骑士通报时就已经暴露得彻底，只不过泽菲兰也通晓这些人的性子，做这种明知道的无用功恐怕也只会乐此不疲。往日的泽菲兰不会在乎那几个品行不端的下属对什么感兴趣，前提他们是找乐子的对象不是他自己。他从那些带着笑声的呼吸中辨认出来：从身后一手扣着他手臂另手捂了他的嘴的是格里诺，和带子较着劲的是波勒克兰，盖里克离得远了些，但他是三个人里唯一个在大笑着的。还有一个……同他们一道来拜访，却不清楚他在这次拜访中又是担当着什么样的角色，他恐怕是站得足够远，以至于泽菲兰听不见，也感受不到对方是否做了什么。

而面前这三位下属的意图倒是显而易见，泽菲兰的挣扎被他们轻而易举地化解，也发不出来任何斥责的言语。他们几乎没花什么力气，只用两只手一一不属于同一个人的两只——去捏一下泽菲兰的胸乳,这位总骑士长就立刻少了大半力气，由着他们剥开自己的衣服，像是在拆一份苍穹骑士团特供的礼物。

“瞧瞧总骑士长阁下这像女人一样的奶子！”波勒克兰的声音响了起来，他吹了声口哨，不再去摆弄那条带子，而是故意用掌心去掂泽菲兰那因产乳而肿胀起来的软肉。那里早已经历过努德内的揉弄,又被泽菲兰刻意忽视冷落了一段时间，完全经不起一丝一毫来自他人的触碰。只是被人掂了掂，乳粒的小孔就立刻流出一丝奶水来，而这点变化看起来并没有逃过他们的眼睛，盖里克发出了“哟”的一声，靠得更近了点，说话声随即在泽菲兰身前响起来，钻得他耳朵疼。。

“还会产奶呢！就是不知道味道怎么样。”

似乎是为了回答盖里克的这个问题，泽菲兰能察觉到波勒克兰呼吸时的温热气息愈来愈近，直直打在自己被迫裸露出来的皮肤上,他不适地扭了扭身体，发出几声唔唔声，却在下一秒被身后格里诺的手指捅进了口腔，险些干呕出来。正硬着又流了水的小东西此时也被波勒克兰一口叼进了嘴里，吸吮得啧啧作响，仿佛正咂摸着其滋味。湿热的触感更是刺激了敏感的奶头，叫泽菲兰昏了脑袋，只想挺身把自己的胸口往对方嘴里送，好让对方多含含它。但他多少还算清醒，没真的做出这种事来。他想说点什么，但嘴里却含着格里诺的手指，只能发出点含糊不清的声音。格里诺似乎已经不是第一次做这种将手指塞进别人嘴巴里的混账事了，他没给泽菲兰用牙齿咬他的机会，顺着捏上了两腮，他的食指还留在人嘴巴里，胡乱搅了起来，兴致勃勃地看他们的总骑士长费力地试图吞咽口水。波勒克兰正叼着泽菲兰的奶头抱怨奶水太少尝不出味来，最后索性咬着胸乳留下个牙印，泽菲兰被疼得吸了一口气，脑袋里却涌上满足似的快乐，就像是他在刚才的疼痛中得到了快感。

“总骑士长阁下，您的东西可起来了啊，真不知道是格里诺卿的手指还是波勒克兰卿的嘴巴把您伺候得这么舒服。”

盖果克吹了声口哨，像是在为他的发现而洋洋得意。只不过也许是金发的精灵族——他们往日里没少议论过的上司——现在的模样过于刺激，他们三个也因为这场面有了反应，正挨着贴身甲被勒得难受。格里诺和波勒克兰对视一眼，心下已有了打算。波勒克兰终于松开了那被他吮咬得几乎又肿大了一圈的乳粒,给格里诺的行动让出位置。战士抽出手指，没去管上面蹭上的晶莹液体，反手将泽菲兰直接撂倒在了地板上。不算疼，但还是摔得泽菲兰一个晃神。他正被情欲烧得软烂，哪怕背部挨上冰冷的地板也没能减缓丝毫。旁边响起窸窸窣窣的声音，他努力试着去分辨那来自于什么,却直到口腔再一次被迫打开并尝到些腥味的时候,他才终于反应过来。他的手仍被对方扣着一边，另一只手则被波勒克兰引着握上了另一根阴茎。盖里克没能及时领会到这对友人的小心思，迟了一步，只得半跪着悬在总骑士长的身上，把自己的阴茎往那对胸乳之间的缝隙里塞。尽管那对胸乳因为泌乳比原本大了不少，却仍然比不上女人那样丰满到能够在中间的沟壑里抽送。盖里克因此不得不亲自抓住两边的软肉，尽可能地往里挤压，好让自己的阴茎能够充分享受总骑士长这见不得人却足够美好的秘密。龟头擦着泽菲兰的皮肤，留下体液的痕迹，有几次差点要蹭到他的脖颈上去。他的手里还握着波勒克兰的阴茎,他试着不去注意那糟糕的触感，只是机械性地被波勒克兰带着动作，连对方什么时候松了手都不知道，要是单从这么来看,恐怕会被误以为总骑士长阁下是在心甘情愿为他的下属们亲身服务。但泽菲兰确实完全忽视了这点，他正苦恼于嘴巴里的那根，格里诺知道现在躺在地上的精灵族在这方面还是个雏儿，不能妄想人家能无师自通学会如何去用舌头为自己服务，索性直接捏着对方两腮挺腰抽送,以免被雏儿的尖牙齿碰到。泽菲兰被阴茎的味道和喉头的撞击刺激得干呕,却因两腮被掐着只能张大嘴巴承受。他不知道该把自己的注意力放在哪里,敏感的胸乳被人挤弄着,他听见自己发出的哼哼声,像是什么动物……他的思绪被情欲折磨得开始发空,身下却因为得不到释放而胀得难受，没有人理会它，他们只想在这位总骑士长身上寻得乐子,便对那立起来的小玩意儿视而不见。泽菲兰的腿动了动，徒劳地想借此抚慰一下。波勒克兰注意到了那点小动作，发出暖昧的笑声来。

“总骑士长阁下，也许您可以夹夹您的腿，看能不能好受点？”这明显是女人自我慰藉时的招数，可未沾过情欲的总骑士长哪里会懂，被情欲烧空的大脑几乎是在听见那些字眼的时候就下意识按照对方所说夹起腿来，互相蹭着腿根。当然那基本上毫无效果,换来的只有另外两人的大笑。

“他还真做了啊,难道总骑士长阁下不仅上半身变得像个女人了,下面也是？”格里诺的声音响了起来。

紧接着泽菲兰感到他的双腿被强行扒开，马上又被松开了,那人的手指扒着他腿根处的软肉，一点也没碰到泽菲兰正挺翘着的阴茎。即使他的眼睛还被蒙着，他也知道对方那失礼的视线落到了哪里。

“没有，下面倒一点没变。”波勒克兰的声音回答道。

“唉，这倒少了乐子啦。”

盖里克有点夸张地叹了口气，又捏了捏手旁的奶头，捏得总骑士长从嗓子里啊啊的叫，这才又抽送了几下，把精液留在了这片被他蹭得发红的嫩肉。

波勒克兰射在了泽菲兰平日里握着大剑的掌心上,格里诺射在了泽菲兰向着教皇发誓时那张说出誓言的嘴巴里,然后松开了他。始作俑者们凑在一起，优哉游哉地重新穿戴回那些甲胄,对此行发表自己的感受。泽菲兰刚被松开就转头吐掉了嘴里的精液，他没有被呛到，但还是咽进去了一些,甚至还有不少挂在唇瓣上，他没去理会，而是径直伸了手往下去，覆上自己那被冷落到现在的可怜的小家伙，有点急促地抚弄起来，就在刚刚玩弄过他躯体的下属们面前。泽菲兰咬着牙,遮住他眼睛的布料还没有被摘下，像是最后一层自欺欺人的遮掩，却更刺激着他的感官。不知名的声音又在诉说着他的胸乳会给他带来怎样的快乐,劝诱着他品尝更为甜美的滋味。

他恍惚着，终于垂下了头，将另手的掌心揉上自己的胸前，配合着身下的动作一同给予慰藉。那只手掌还带着别人的精液，顺着他的动作被涂在了胸口，显得更加淫靡起来。快感一波波涌上，他几乎听不清周围的下属们是用什么污言秽语在议论着自己，但从现在这情景看来，无论他们说什么都已经成了事实。他不自觉地蜷缩起身体，马上又被旁观者强行重新舒展开，彻底暴露在他人的视线下。有乳汁顺着他的胸前流下来，而泽菲兰只是在揉捏着，发出声声低吟，任它流淌下去，和那些精液混在一起。这比前几次纾解的滋味更妙，当泽菲兰喘息着勉强找回一点理智时，才发觉已经听不到格里诺等人的一点声音,他仔细听了一下，确认连呼吸声都已经听不见了，估计是在总骑士长身上寻到了足够多的乐子，在他回过神之前就离开了这荡满了淫靡气息的房间。泽菲兰缓和着自己的呼吸，刚想摘下眼前遮挡视线的带子，好收拾这一片狼藉时，却又听见了脚步声。

他这才堪堪想起在这些事情未发生之前，他从守门骑士那里得到的通报中，是有四个名字的。

余下这位大概是从最开始就站得足够远，沉默地欣赏着同僚们以下犯上的举动，这期间他抱有的是什么想法，泽菲兰不得而知，更不用说他在这次无礼的冒犯中又扮演着什么角色。恐怕就连格里诺他们也不明白对方一同而来到底想做什么，不然也不至于在侵犯的过程中未曾提过他的存在。泽菲兰向来不清楚这位下属的意图何在，现在也一样如此，只得先停了行动，静观其变。

反正也不会比刚才更糟了。

受过了良好教育的总骑士长到底是对爱欲之事了解甚少，尚不清楚刚才那些只算得上是最低级的羞辱，而对方的举动倒是没有颠覆这位圣骑士的想法，但也同样让人匪夷所思一一他直接把泽菲兰拎去了浴室，又亲自给浴缸放了热水，再把泽菲兰放进去。带子在泽菲兰被人抱进热水前就已经被他摘下，泽菲兰动了动手指，还是羞于在他人面前清洗身体，更别提是这样一幅沾着精液和奶汁的身体，哪怕是对方已目睹了刚才那段侵犯的全过程。

“....你是来做什么的，沙里贝尔卿？”他沉默了会儿,还是开口问道,而难得从刚才无言到现在的火系魔法师对他虚虚行了个礼，终于说出了进来后的第一句话: 

“我？我当然是来确认同僚们是打算如何对待总骑士长阁下的——以及……”超一流的异端审问官露出个显得兴奋的笑容，随即又收敛起来了些，只剩下弯起的唇角，看起来像个微笑。苍穹骑士团特别配置的手套从进了浴室后就被他摘了下来，那更经常用于诞出火苗的指尖不经意似的拂过了泽菲兰的嘴唇，再向下延到胸口。

对方分明没有动用魔法，却让泽菲兰觉得被对方触碰过的位置哪怕是没在水中都像在灼烧一般，他下意识攥住了沙里贝尔的手腕阻止他的动作，却没把那只手移开。他终于彻底在这一变故中乱了方向，只能不知所措地看着那双银色眼眸，直到听清耳边再次响起的熟悉语调说了什么。

“为了通知您，教皇怀疑您的变化与异端者那些老鼠们有关，决定在接下来的一段时间里，您被交由我来全、权、负、责。”

“我想我们会度过一段很愉快的时间，总骑士长阁下。”

END.


End file.
